eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Brienne von Tarth
Siehe Berechnung für Brienne }} Brienne von Tarth (engl.: Brienne, the Maid of Tarth) ist die Tochter von Selwyn Tarth, dem Abendstern. Sie wird auch Brienne die Schöne genannt und Brienne die Blaue, denn sie war Mitglied in König Renly Baratheons Regenbogengarde. Ab Zeit der Krähen ist sie ein POV-Charakter. thumb|250px|Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth in der HBO-Serie Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Brienne von Tarth Sie ist für eine Frau riesig groß und maskulin gebaut. Ihre Züge sind flach und grobschlächtig, ihre Zähne stehen vor und sind krumm, ihr Mund ist zu groß, die Lippen zu fleischig, sie hat Tausende Sommersprossen und ihre Nase ist mehrfach gebrochen. Sie hat flachsblondes Haar, das wie ein Rattennest aus schmutzigem Stroh wirkt. Ihre Augen sind das einzig mädchenhafte und schöne an ihr: sie sind blau und groß, voller Vertrauen und frei von Argwohn. Ohne ihre Rüstung wirkt sie ungelenk und zu muskulös, und sie ist eher zurückhaltend, weil sie darum weiß. Sie ist sehr kräftig, hat viel Ausdauer und agiert selbst in gefährlichen Situationen mit Entschlossenheit und wenig Angst. Sie ist eine gute Kämpferin, und ihr alter Waffenmeister Ser Gutwinn hatte sie stets gelobt, äußerst behände zu sein und eine außergewöhnliche Ausdauer zu besitzen. Er hatte ihr beigebracht, zunächst zurückhaltend und defensiv zu kämpfen, um den Gegner müde zu machen, und er hatte ihr gesagt, dass die meisten Männer sie unterschätzen würden und den schnellen Sieg suchen würden. Er hatte ihr aber auch gesagt, dass sie zwar die Kraft eines Mannes habe, ihr Herz aber so weich sei wie das jeder Frau. Deswegen hatte er sie zu einem Metzger geschickt, um dort Tiere zu töten, damit sie abgehärteter wird. Ser Gutwinn erzählte ihr außerdem eine Geschichte, die Brienne sehr beeindruckte: er kämpfte als Knappe einst an der Seite eines befreundeten Knappen auf den Trittsteinen. Sein Freund war ein begnadeter Kämpfer, aber nachdem er einen Gegner schon entwaffnet hatte, zögerte er einen Moment zu lange, und der andere stach mit einem Dolch zu. Sie ist 1,80m groß. Bei der Gefangennahme durch die Tapferen Kameraden verliert sie zwei Zähne. Sie hat breite Schultern und noch breitere Hüften. Ihre Beine sind lang, ihre Arme dick, und ihre Brust besteht mehr aus Muskeln als aus Busen. Ihre Hände sind groß und ihre Füße gewaltig. Brienne ist ein sehr ernsthafter Mensch, der keinen großartigen Humor pflegt. Sie ist auch sehr misstrauisch, wirkt jedoch, gleichzeitig auf ihren ritterlichen Kodex pochend, meist naiv. Sie nimmt die Ritterschaft sehr ernst und versucht sie bestmöglichst umzusetzen. Als Kind hat sie die Lieder der Sänger, die in Dämmertal zu Besuch waren, stets auswendig gelernt. Ihre Septa Roelle hatte stets gesagt, dass Brienne langsam im Kopf sei, zudem unweiblich und absonderlich groß. Sie hatte Brienne auch eines Tages erklärt, dass viele Männer nur deshalb so nett zu ihr sind, weil sie sich bei ihrem Vater einschmeicheln wollen. Seitdem ist Brienne Männern gegenüber misstrauisch. Sie ist eine gute Jägerin. Alle Aufgaben, die man ihr aufträgt, erfüllt sie gewissenhaft und ohne Murren. Sie ist stets höflich, weint oder lacht aber nie und hält nicht viel von Unterhaltungen und Gesprächen. Sie ist so kräftig wie die meisten Ritter, und ihr Waffenmeister Ser Gutwinn sagt immer, dass sie sich behänder bewege, als es ihr eigentlich zustehe. Biographie Lord Selwyn Tarths Gemahlin starb schon bald nach Briennes Geburt, denn sie behauptet, dass sie ihre Mutter nie kennengelernt habe. Stattdessen hat sie erlebt, wie Lord Selwyn jedes Jahr eine andere Dame an seiner Seite hatte. Brienne wurde zum ersten Mal mit sieben Jahren mit Lord Bryn Carons jüngerem Sohn verlobt, der damals elf Jahre alt war, und den sie nur einmal bei ihrem Verlöbnis gesehen hatte. Zwei Jahre später raffte eine schwere Erkältung Lord Bryn, seine Gemahlin, ihren Verlobten und dessen Schwestern hin. Wäre das nicht geschehen, hätte sie ihn vermutlich innerhalb eines Jahres nach ihrem Erblühen geheiratet und ihr Leben wäre gänzlich anders verlaufen und sie würde jetzt in Nachtlied als Mutter leben. Ser Ronald Connington, der Ritter vom Greifenhorst, hatte seinen 18-jährigen Sohn Ronnet Connington dazu drängen wollen, die damals 12-jährige Brienne zu heiraten, da sie eine gute Partie für das mittellose Haus gewesen wäre. Als Ronnet zu Ohren kam, dass Brienne sehr hässlich sein sollte, riet er seinem Sohn, die Kerze auszublasen, denn dann seien alle Frauen gleich. Als Ronnet nach Tarth gereist war und er Brienne gegenübergestanden hatte, waren sie beide trotz des Altersunterschiedes gleich groß gewesen. Ronnet erinnert sich, dass sie eine "Sau in Seide" gewesen sei, die sich beim Sprechen fast an ihrer Zunge verschluckt habe. Er schenkte ihr eine Rose und sagte ihr, dass das das Einzige sei, was sie jemals von ihm bekommen werde. Brienne erinnert sich daran, wie sie Ronnet im Namen ihres Lord Vaters Willkommen heißen sollte, dann aber war sie so aufgeregt gewesen, dass sie ihren auswendig gelernten Spruch nicht aufsagen konnte. Als sie etwa 14 Jahre alt war, erschien Lord Renly Baratheon auf Tarth, als er nach dem Erreichen seiner Mündigkeit mit einer Rundreise seine Vasallen besuchte. Eigentlich hatte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer verkriechen wollen, weil sie Angst vor Gelächter hatte, aber ihr Vater hatte sie gezwungen, an dem abendlichen Festmahl teilzunehmen. Dann hatte sich Renly wider Erwarten als sehr galant und höflich erwiesen und sie behandelt wie eine hübsche Jungfrau. Nachdem sie miteinander getanzt hatten, wollten auch andere Ritter mit ihr tanzen, und seit diesem Tag an wollte sie Renly stets beschützen und ihm nahe sein. Lord Selwyn gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, Brienne zu vermählen. Die dritte Verlobung ging die damals 16-jährige Brienne mit Lord Grandisons Kastellan Ser Umfried Wedelstab ein. Der Mann war 65 Jahre alt und hatte Brienne gesagt, dass er von ihr erwarte, dass sie nach der Vermählung keine Rüstungen mehr trage, sondern sich wie eine Dame benehme. Brienne war zwar sehr schüchtern, dennoch hatte sie den Mut aufgebracht, Ser Umfried zu erwidern, dass sie Züchtigung nur von einem Mann erdulde, der sie im Kampf besiegen würde. Beschämt und empört zog der alte Ritter seine Rüstung an, um Brienne ihren Platz zuzuweisen, und sie kämpften mit stumpfen Turnierwaffen. Brienne brach Ser Umfried das Schlüsselbein und zwei Rippen und löste die Verlobung auf. Fortan gab ihr Vater seinen Plan auf, Brienne zu vermählen. Als Renly Baratheon zu den Waffen rief und sein Heer vor Rosengarten sammelte, ritt auch Brienne durch die Weite, um sich ihm anzuschließen. Renly begrüßte sie persönlich in seinem Lager, doch die meisten seiner Ritter empfingen sie mit Spott und Hohn. Dann begannen drei der Ritter ein gemeines Spiel mit Brienne: Ser Hylo Hatz, Ben Buschig und Richard Ferkel schlossen eine Wette ab, wer von ihnen es schaffe, Briennes Jungfräulichkeit zu erobern. Im Laufe der Zeit schlossen sich immer mehr Ritter und Heckenritter dem Spiel an, und als Wetteinsatz wurde ein Golddrache festgelegt. Außer den drei Initiatoren versuchten es unter anderem auch Will der Storch, Ser Mark Mullendor, Ser Edmund Ambros, Ser Owen Zollfeld und Ser Hugo Biengraben. Manche machten Brienne Geschenke, andere waren einfach nur freundlich. Ben Buschig war der Erste, der um Brienne warb, indem er seinen Knappen zu ihr schickte, der ihre Rüstung säuberte und er selbst schenkte ihr ein silbernes Trinkhorn. Brienne stieß sie alle ab, wunderte sich aber gleichzeitig, warum alle so freundlich zu ihr waren. Dann belauschte Dickon Tarly eines Tages vier der Ritter und meldete es seinem Vater Lord Randyll Tarly. Der machte dem Ganzen ein Ende, da er fürchtete, dass sich irgendwann jemand Brienne mit Gewalt nehmen könnte, da der Wettgewinn mittlerweile zu einem Haufen Gold angewachsen war. Er bestrafte die Ritter, gab aber zugleich Brienne die Hauptschuld und forderte sie auf, ihre Rüstung abzulegen und nach Tarth zurückzukehren, denn die einzige Aufgabe einer Frau sei es, Kinder zu gebären. Bei dem Buhurt von Bitterbrück rächte sie sich an ihren Peinigern, indem sie einen nach dem anderen verprügelte: Richard Ferkel, Edmund Ambros, Ben Buschig, Mark Mullendor, Raymond Neinland und Will der Storch. Sie ritt Harry Säger nieder und verpasste Robin Töpfer eine hässliche Narbe, und am Ende stand sie Ronnet Connington gegenüber und besiegte auch ihn. Der letzte Gegner war Loras Tyrell gewesen, gegen den sie eigentlich nichts hatte, der aber drei Rosen auf dem Schild trug, und Brienne hasst Rosen. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Sie gewinnt den Buhurt mit 115 Mitstreitern bei Bitterbrück in König Renly Baratheons Lager auf dessen Marsch nach Königsmund, indem sie als Letzten Ser Loras Tyrell besiegt. Als Belohnung erbittet sie sich einen Platz in Renlys Regenbogengarde, den ihr Renly gewährt. Diesen siebten und letzten Platz in der Garde hatte Renly eigentlich für Ser Barristan Selmy vorgesehen, von dem er hoffte, dass er sich ihm anschließen würde. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Sie begleitet Renly zu seiner Unterredung mit Stannis vor den Toren von Sturmkap und reitet zwischen die beiden, als die Gemüter hochkochen und Stannis sein Schwert zieht. Nach den gescheiterten Verhandlungen verabreden sich Stannis und Renly für die Morgendämmerung zum Kampf. Mehrere Lords bitten darum, die Vorhut und damit den ersten Angriff führen zu dürfen, aber Renly entscheidet sich für Ser Loras Tyrell, wobei Renly ihm Brienne zur Seite stellt. Kurz vor dem Morgengrauen hilft sie Renly in seine Rüstung, was eine große Ehre darstellt. Sie ist allein mit Catelyn und dem König, als ein Schatten in das Zelt weht und Renly ein Schattenschwert in den Hals rammt, sodass der König blutüberströmt in Briennes Armen zusammenbricht. Sofort stürmen Ser Emmon Cuy und Ser Robar Rois mit zwei einfachen Soldaten in das Zelt. Während Catelyn Ser Robar von Briennes Unschuld überzeugen kann und er verspricht, die bald eintreffenden weiteren Soldaten aufzuhalten, stürmen die restlichen drei auf Brienne zu. Sie kann sie ausschalten bzw. in Schach halten, bis Catelyn ihr hilft und die beiden durch ein Loch in der Zeltwand entkommen können. Sie flieht mit Catelyn und ihrer Gruppe aus Renlys Lager. Auf dem Rückweg in die Flusslande zieht sich Brienne immer mehr zurück und spricht kaum mit den anderen. Sie hilft mit den Pferden und dem Jagen. Nachdem Catelyn sie von dem Vorhaben abbringt, alleine zu Stannis zu gehen, um ihn zu töten, schwört sie Catelyn einen Eid, sie zu beschützen, weil sie ihr in der Nacht von Renlys Tod geholfen hat. Bei den Verhandlungen zwischen Stannis und Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen verbürgt sich der Kastellan für Brienne: sie könne Renly nicht umgebracht haben, weil sie ihn vom ersten Augenblick an geliebt habe. In Schnellwasser sieht sie, wie Ser Edmure Tully zur Schlacht an den Furten aufbricht, doch sie bleibt mit Catelyn zurück. Nach den ersten Scharmützeln sagt sie voraus, dass Lord Tywins Hauptschlag bald erfolgen wird. Nachdem Catelyn Tully Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Söhne Bran und Rickon erhält, sucht sie Jaime im Verlies auf und nimmt Brienne dazu mit. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Catelyn Tully befreit Jaime Lennister heimlich aus dem Verlies von Schnellwasser und schickt Brienne und Ser Cleos Frey mit ihm fort, um Jaime nach Königsmund zu eskortieren, wo sie ihn gegen Sansa Stark und Arya Stark eintauschen soll. Sie rudern von Schnellwasser aus auf einem Boot den Roten Arm flussabwärts. Als sie von einer Flussgaleere unter dem Kommando von Ser Robin Ryger eingeholt werden, klettert Brienne auf eine Felskante und zerstört die Galeere, indem sie einen Felsen löst. Sie reisen weiter den Fluss abwärts bis zum Gasthaus zum knienden Mann, wo sie das Boot und drei Golddrachen gegen drei Pferde eintauschen, mit denen sie weiterreiten. Brienne durchschaut eine Falle, die der Mann, der kein Gastwirt ist, ihr stellen wollte, und bei der nächsten Rast streitet sie mit Jaime über die Ehre, die ein Ritter haben sollte. Sie schafft es immer noch, auf Jaimes ständige Sticheleien gelassen zu reagieren. Sie erreichen Jungfernteich, das allerdings verlassen ist, sodass Brienne den Weg nach Dämmertal einschlägt. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden die drei zunächst von Bogenschützen aus einem Hinterhalt beschossen, wobei Ser Cleos stirbt. Brienne und Jaime streiten nun darüber, ob Jaime Cleos' Schwert nehmen soll oder nicht, und es entbrennt ein langwieriger Zweikampf, der erst beendet wird, als sie von einer Gruppe Tapferer Kameraden entdeckt und gefangen genommen werden. Ihr Anführer Urswyck bringt sie zu Vargo Hoat, der Jaime als erstes seine Schwerthand abschlagen lässt. Jaime wird seine abgetrennte Hand an einem Hanfseil befestigt um den Hals gebunden und er wird zu Brienne auf das Pferd gebunden, weil er sich selbst nicht mehr halten kann. Zunächst verliert er jeden Lebensmut, dann aber bringt Brienne ihn dazu, weiterleben zu wollen, um sich eines Tages zu rächen. Auf dem Weg durch die Flusslande rettet er Brienne vor einer Vergewaltigung durch Rorge und zwei weiteren Männer und erhält dafür schmerzhafte Prügel. In Harrenhal angekommen empfängt Lord Roose Bolton die beiden Adeligen mit aller Höflichkeit und stellt Brienne zunächst unter seinen persönlichen Schutz. Dann lässt er Jaime von Qyburn versorgen, den Jaime auch zu Brienne schickt, die aus ihrem Kampf eine tiefe Wunde am Bein fortgetragen hat. Jaime will Frieden mit Brienne schließen und erzählt ihr die wahre Geschichte vom Tod Aerys II. Targaryens und dessen Plan, Königsmund mit Seefeuer zu zerstören. Später speisen sie mit Lord Bolton, der ihnen erklärt, dass er Jaime mit einer Eskorte nach Königsmund schicken wird und Brienne Vargo Hoats Gefangene bleiben soll. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen thumb|350px|Jaime und Brienne in der Bärengrube (von Joshua Cairós ©FFG) Jaime verlässt mit einer Eskorte von 200 Mann Harrenhal am selben Tag, an dem Lord Roose Vargo Hoat die Burg überlässt. Vargo hatte ein Angebot von Briennes Vater Selwyn abgelehnt, Brienne für 300 Golddrachen gehen zu lassen, da er immer noch denkt, dass die Insel besonders reich sei. Als Jaime am nächsten Tag nach Harrenhal zurückkkehrt, um Brienne aus den Fängen der Tapferen Kameraden zu befreien, findet er sie in der Bärengrube vor, in die sie geschmissen wurde, weil sie Vargo Hoat ein Ohr abgebissen hat. Sie wurde in das rosafarbene Kleid gesteckt und lediglich mit einem Turnierschwert ausgestattet, sodass sie den Bären, der ihr gegenübersteht, nicht besiegen kann. Jaime springt kurz entschlossen in die Grube und zwingt die Männer seiner Eskorte als lebenden Schutzschild so, den Bären mit Armbrüsten zu erschießen. Er kann Vargo Hoat so einschüchtern, dass er ihn und Brienne schließlich ziehen lässt. Schnell verfällt sie auf dem Weg nach Königsmund wieder in ihre Sturheit und reitet der Kolonne oft hinterher. Unterwegs finden sie Stück für Stück Männerkleidung für sie und sogar einen Brustharnisch. Auf dem Weg erfahren sie im Scheckenwald von Ser Bertram Biengraben von der Roten Hochzeit, was Brienne sehr schockiert, und einen Tag vor Ankunft in Königsmund von der Purpurnen Hochzeit und Joffreys Tod. In Königsmund angekommen trifft sie auf Ser Loras Tyrell, der sie beschuldigt, Renly Baratheon getötet zu haben, und sich augenblicklich mit ihr duellieren will. Jaime geht dazwischen und befiehlt Loras, sein Schwert wieder wegzustecken, woraufhin Loras Brienne des Mordes anklagt. Jaime lässt Brienne in eine Turmzelle bringen. Später kann Jaime erreichen, dass sich Ser Loras Tyrell dazu bereit erklärt, Brienne in ihrer Turmzelle zu besuchen und sich ihre Version der Mordnacht an Renly anzuhören, um sich ein neues Urteil zu bilden. Ser Loras glaubt Brienne ein Stück weit, auch wenn er sich nicht gänzlich sicher ist. Jaime schenkt Brienne das kostbare Schwert Eidwahrer und trägt ihr auf, Sansa zu suchen und vor den Häschern seiner Schwester zu finden und sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Nach ihrem Eid Jaime gegenüber bleibt sie noch eine Weile in Königsmund und stellt Nachforschungen an, ohne allerdings weiterbringende Hinweise zu erhalten. Schließlich geht sie davon aus, dass Sansa die Stadt über Land verlassen haben muss, denn der Hafen von Königsmund ist größtenteils immer noch durch die versunkenen Schiffe versperrt. Brienne reitet zunächst nach Rosby und dann weiter nach Dämmertal, dem Ersatzhafen der Hauptstadt. Weder in Rosby noch auf der Straße nach Dämmertal erfährt sie etwas, aber sie lernt stattdessen die beiden Heckenritter Ser Crehan Langzweig und Ser Illifer kennen und einen Tag später den Kaufmann Hibald und Ser Schattrich, der ihr erklärt, dass auch er auf der Suche nach Sansa ist. In der folgenden Nacht verlässt sie ihre neuen Reisebegleiter im Gasthaus Zur Alten Steinbrücke und führt ihre Suche allein fort. Brienne erreicht Dämmertal, wo sie wenig Neues über Sansa erfährt, dafür aber vom Untergang von Haus Hollard nach dem Aufstand von Dämmertal. Sie entscheidet sich, nach Jungfernteich weiterzuziehen, nachdem ein Brauner Bruder ihr erzählt hat, dass er dort einen heruntergekommenen Mann in einem Narrenkostüm gesehen hat. Auf dem Weg dorthin trifft sie Podrick Payn, der ihr folgt, weil er hofft, Tyrion Lennister zu finden. Sie erreichen Jungfernteich, wobei sie auf dem Weg etwas über Podricks Leben erfährt und den Jungen im Schwertkampf unterweist. Am Stadttor von Jungfernteich trifft sie auf Ser Hylo Hatz, der sie aus einer brenzligen Situation rettet und sie dann zu Lord Randyll Tarly bringt, der die Stadt de facto regiert. Lord Tarly behandelt Brienne herablassend, doch als sie ihm König Tommens Dokument zeigt, erklärt er ihr, dass Sansa seiner Meinung nach in den Norden zurückgekehrt sei. Außerdem teilt er Brienne die Neuigkeit mit, dass Lady Lysa Tully tot ist, womit Hohenehr als nächste Anlaufstation für Brienne wegfällt. Dann wiederholt er seinen Rat von Rosengarten, dass Brienne ihre Rüstung besser ablegen sollte. Zum Abschied entschuldigt sich Ser Hylo bei Brienne und erklärt ihr, dass von den Männern von damals fast alle in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser gestorben seien, doch Brienne kann ihm nicht verzeihen und kehrt ihm einfach den Rücken zu. In der Spelunke Zur Stinkenden Gans findet sie Dick Krabb, dem sie mit zwei Silberhirschen und einem Golddrachen entlockt, dass er den besagten Narren ans Klauenhorn zum Gewisper geschickt habe, wo ein Schiff ihn abholen und über die Meerenge bringen soll. Sie einigen sich darauf, dass er sie für sechs weitere Golddrachen dorthin bringt. Dick Krabb führt Brienne und Podrick entlang der Krabbenbucht nach Osten. Sie passieren Schreckbau und folgen Dick Krabb ein paar Tage lang querfeldein über das Klauenhorn. Schließlich erreichen sie Gewisper, wo Shagwell, Pyg und Timeon seit Tagen auf Schmuggler warten, mit denen sie über die Meerenge wollen. Shagwell tötet Dick Krabb auf der Stelle, und die drei Angreifer verteilen sich um Brienne, während Timeon sie abzulenken versucht, indem er ihr erzählt, dass Sandor Clegane ein Stark-Mädchen bei sich habe. Brienne tötet mit ihrem Schwert Eidwahrer zunächst Pyg und dann Timeon. Podrick Payn trifft Shagwell aus dem Hinterhalt mit einem Stein am Kopf, der so entwaffnet wird. Brienne lässt Shagwell ein Grab für Dick Krabb ausheben, und dann versucht er bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit, sie hinterrücks zu erschlagen, doch Brienne ahnt den Angriff voraus und tötet Shagwell mit einem Dolch. Schließlich erscheint Ser Hylo Hatz in der Burgruine, der sie in Lord Randyll Tarlys Auftrag verfolgt hat. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Ser Hylo besteht darauf, die Köpfe von Shagwell, Tymeon und Pyg abzutrennen und mitzunehmen zurück nach Jungfernteich. Dort angekommen wimmeln sie inzwischen vor Maden. Die drei Köpfe werden gesäubert, geteert und über dem Burgtor ausgestellt, bevor die drei Kämpfer vor Lord Randyll gebracht werden. Dort berichtet Ser Hylo wahrheitsgemäß, wie Brienne die drei alleine erschlagen hat und attestiert ihr, eine ausgezeichnete Schwertkämpferin zu sein, doch Lord Randyll will sie dennoch am liebsten mit einem Schiff sofort zurück nach Tarth schicken. Anschließend bietet Ser Hylo Brienne an, seinen Vetter Alyn Hatz zu befragen, was er über Sandor Clegane herausgefunden hat, und sich am nächsten Tag mit Brienne in der Stinkenden Gans zu treffen. Alyn berichtet ihnen vom Überfall auf Salzpfann und dass angeblich Sandor Clegane dahinterstecke. Er vermittelt den Kontakt zu Septon Meribald, der die drei am nächsten Tag durch das flache aber tückische Küstenland nach Nordwesten Richtung Stille Insel führt. Septon Meribald führt sie zur Stillen Insel, die an der Mündung des Tridents zur Krabbenbucht liegt. Der Ältere Bruder heißt sie in der Eremitenhöhle herzlich willkommen. Er berichtet vom Überfall auf Salzpfann und den schrecklichen Gräueltaten, die die Bewohner der Stadt ertragen mussten. Dann lädt er sie alle zum Abendessen ein, und danach bringt er Brienne allein in eines der Frauenhäuschen. Er erzählt ihr von seiner Begegnung mit dem sterbenden Sandor Clegane, und dass dieser vorher eine Zeit lang mit Arya Stark unterwegs gewesen ist. Seinem Bericht zufolge ist Sandor Clegane an seinen Wunden gestorben, und der Ältere Mann hat ihn eigenhändig am Wegesrand begraben. Es ist aber durchaus auch möglich, dass er Sandor heilen konnte und es sich bei dem hinkenden Totengräber der Insel um Sandor handelt (siehe: Totengräber/Theorie). Der Ältere Bruder erzählt Brienne auch seine eigene Lebensgeschichte und versucht vergeblich, sie von ihrer Mission abzubringen und sie dazu zu bringen, in ihre Heimat zurückzukehren. Am nächsten Tag setzen sie nach Salzpfann über, doch die Stadt ist verlassen und zerstört. Nach einer Viertelstunde Rufen erscheint eine Frau auf der Mauer der kleinen Burg und schickt sie sofort fort. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zum Gasthaus am Kreuzweg. Eine Meile vor dem Gasthaus hängen die Leichen einer Reihe Gebrochener an Bäumen und Galgen am Wegesrand. Das Gasthaus ist inzwischen ein Waisenhaus, geführt von Jeyne Heddel, die allerdings nicht da ist. Für sie hat ihre kleine Schwester Weide Heddel das Kommando übernommen. Außerdem befindet sich Gendry beim Gasthaus, und Brienne fällt sofort die Ähnlichkeit mit Renly und Robert auf, doch als sie ihn darauf ansprechen will, werden sie von Rorge, Beißer und fünf weiteren Männern überrascht, die sich auf der Flucht vor der Bruderschaft ohne Banner befinden. Mutig stellt sich Brienne ihnen in den Weg, obwohl sie weiß, dass sie gegen sieben Männer nicht bestehen kann, doch immerhin kann sie mit List Rorge töten, wird dann aber unmittelbar darauf von Beißer auf den Boden gerissen. Er bricht ihr den Unterarm, hämmert auf ihren Kopf ein und beißt ihr schließlich ein Stück Wange ab, bevor er von einem Speer getroffen wird. Brienne wird ohnmächtig. Gendry stößt Beißer einen Speer in den Nacken, und rettet der schwer verletzten Brienne so das Leben. Die Bruderschaft trifft ein und beendet den Kampf, und Brienne wird gefesselt und auf einem Pferd liegend in den Hohlen Berg gebracht. Zunächst unterhält sich Thoros von Myr mit ihr und erklärt ihr, dass die Bruderschaft nicht mehr von Lord Beric angeführt werde. Später erfährt sie, dass die Bruderschaft Catelyn Tully drei Tage nach ihrem Tod am Fluss gefunden haben, und Harwin Thoros dazu bringen wollte, sie wiederzubeleben. Thoros aber weigerte sich, weil Catelyn seiner Meinung nach schon zu lange tot war, doch Lord Beric küsste sie auf den Mund und seine Flamme des Lebens ging auf sie über, während Beric selbst dabei starb. Lady Steinherz stellt Brienne vor die Wahl, ihre Treue dadurch zu beweisen, dass sie Jaime Lennister für sie tötet, andernfalls droht ihr der Tod. Da Brienne sich einer Entscheidung verweigert, gibt Lady Steinherz den Befehl, Brienne, Ser Hylo und Podrick zu hängen. Als Brienne am Strick hängt und Podricks Todeskampf sieht, schreit sie ein Wort. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Nach Beendigung der Belagerung von Rabenbaum übernachtet Jaime mit seiner Eskorte in Hellerbaum. Kurz vor Mitternacht erscheinen zwei Späher und bringen Brienne mit, die darauf bestanden hat, mit Jaime reden zu dürfen. Sie sieht zehn Jahre älter aus und trägt einen Verband im Gesicht. Sie legt ihre Hand auf Eidwahrer, dann behauptet sie Sansa gefunden zu haben, doch müsse Jaime alleine mit ihr kommen, denn sonst würde Sandor Clegane sie töten. In Königsmund erfährt Lord Regent Kevan Lennister, dass Jaime alleine mit einer Frau von seinem Gefolge fortgeritten ist, und er vermutet, dass es sich um Brienne von Tarth handeln könnte. Hinter den Kulissen Im Jahr 2016 bestätigte George R. R. Martin, dass Brienne von Tarth eine Nachfahrin von Duncan dem Großen, dem Protagonisten des Prequels Der Heckenritter von Westeros: Das Urteil der Sieben ist. nerdist.com Familie Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Tarth, Brienne von Tarth, Brienne von Tarth, Brienne von Kategorie:Haus Tarth Tarth, Brienne von Tarth, Brienne von